Love and Hurt
by l0V3 AlWAYZ
Summary: Bella never jumped, which means that Edward never came back. Bella has finally decided to give Jake a chance. But what happens when Jacob imprints on a certain girl? What will happen? Read to find out and make sure to review!
1. All Right, You Win

All right! I just had this idea like two nights ago but I just started working on it today! Yay! it's gonna be a good story believe me! I'm sorry that I haven't finished My Heart Belongs to You yet but I have some major writers block for that story. Anyway I couldn't wait to get all my thoughts down on paper for this story! It's going to be very exciting! Yay anyways remember to R&R. I love hearing what you have to say about my stories! Okay anyways sorry for keeping you from the story. Here it is!

Krissy

Chapter 1: All Right You Win

I was slowly getting over my depression. Funny how it had seemed like so long and I was still broken down like it was the first day. I really have tried, especially for Charlie but it seemed that it wasn't going to work.

That's until I started to hang out with Jake. He was my life jacket so I wouldn't drown. He had saved me countless of times from myself and even from Laurent and…Victoria. I always shudder at the thought of her name now. She's still after me and Jake and the rest of the pack seemed to have a hard time ripping that woman to pieces. Okay so now I had some anger issues with Victoria but she scares the crap out of me.

Jake has asked me to be his girlfriend for what seemed like centuries and I feel that now I am starting to give in. At first I said no, not wanting to forget _him_ but I slowly started giving in. Jake made me as whole as my broken heart could feel. No one else could have affected me so.

At first, I was weary with the fact that Jake had feelings for me, but now I was starting to slowly give up hope on _him_ and _his_ family and starting to go for Jake. Jake has never hurt me or tried to. When he tried to ruin our friendship when he turned into a werewolf, he quickly made up and we've been inseparable ever since.

"Bella would you please just give in? The leech is never going to come back," said Jake in a desperate voice. I winced when he said _Cullen_, still not used to the words even after a year. I still had a hole where my heart should be, figuratively of course, but now with Jake it was smaller and getting smaller almost every day.

"Oh all right," I said with impatience. You should know how many times he's said this to me for the past year. I didn't want to have to deal with it anymore and it would make Jake happy.

"Please Bella—" Jake started not realizing that I had said yes. Then he turned his head to me shocked. "Wait a minute. What did you say?"

"I said all right. I'll give you a shot but I'm warning you I'm used goods," I said and the warning was real and Jake already knew that. He accepted the fact that he probably wouldn't have me as a whole and that's part of the reason I liked him so much. He would always care and be there for me.

"No joke?" Jake asked, the grin on his face, returning to the boyish grin he had before he turned into a werewolf. I just nodded silently and Jake's grin if possible became even bigger. Jake immediately picked me up in his arms and swung me around, laughing as I shrieked for him to let me down.

"Jake!" I complained as he finally set me down, "I still have some boundaries to settle. I would like to walk on my own if that is at all possible and no gifts unless they are handmade. I hate it when people surprise me so no surprise birthday parties. My mom already tried and you don't want to even hear the result. Now that, that's settled, what are you going to do with your girlfriend?"

"Well I would very much like to kiss her now," said Jake with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Just don't call up Charlie and press charges. I am eighteen you know," I explained proudly. But then I reprimanded, one year older than Edward. I sighed, Jake not catching my old depression because he was rolling around in hysterics to what I just said.

Jake soon recovered, though and threw back, "Didn't we decide that I was older than you months ago? I was what, thirty and you were twenty?"

"I guess," I said and pouted, crossing my arms and turning away from Jake. Jake chuckled and pulled me on his lap, bringing out a yelp from me. "Jake that's really not nice, sneaking up on me and all," I pouted again trying to inhibit a southern accent.

"I think it's only what is to be expected," said Jake as he brought down his lips to mine and kissed me fiercely. How different it was then—No. I would not think of it. Just forget_ him_ Bella. But I knew that was truly a feat I could not accomplish; even if I wanted to.

A part of me was still attached to him. I was like a leech I thought with grim humor at the words I had used. Jake had used those words to describe _them_ but I felt I was like that than anyone. I just dragged everyone down and I would never let go. Some friend I am.

"Bella," Jake called, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked trying to stay innocent.

"You were thinking about_ them _again weren't you?"

"Maybe," I replied guiltily.

"Just forget them please. I'm here for you now. You are my girlfriend now and if you mention them again, I just might have to track them down and kill them all," said Jake with an annoyed tone.

"Jake I won't, I promise," I replied in a miserable tone. Jake looked at me with concern. He always knew when I was hurting, I thought as I tried to turn away from him but Jake held me to him with force and I couldn't move.

"Please don't be sad Bella. I promise I won't actually kill them. I'll just play around with them and teach them never to mess with you again," said Jake with a smile. I couldn't help but smile, knowing the seriousness behind Jake's words.

"I better get home," I said with exasperation as I looked at the setting sun, "Charlie will be home soon and I know that he is going to be hungry from his hard days work."

Jake laughed at my sarcastic tone, knowing that there was hardly any theft in Forks. "How about I come home with you? Charlie would probably want to know that I'm your boyfriend."

"What? So you could put me in jail? I asked with humor. Jake and I just laughed and got up, heading for my truck.

"That's exactly what I was planning to do. How did you ever guess?" asked Jake with a serious voice. However when we both looked at each other, I was the first to cave and start smiling, quickly followed by Jake's bark of a laugh.

This was sure going to be an interesting day, I thought to myself.


	2. Breaking News

Don't do this ch

Okay! Another chapter! Yay and guys I'm really disappointed in the reviews…how many were there like one? Thanks to Edwardcullenmyboyfreind; the only one who reviewed. Anyways I love your comments so please start! It will help me update faster! Anyways I present to you the second chapter!

Love,

Krissy

Chapter 2: Breaking News

Jake and I were going to tell my dad we were officially a couple. I bet Charlie would be ecstatic, I grimaced, knowing Charlie was the first one to encourage him. He never spoke it to Jake personally but instead to Billy, who then told Jake. Then Jake told me and we both had a good laugh. That was before Jake made any moves toward me though and also before _he_ left.

Jake and I sat in a comfortable silence, for a good portion of the car ride; silence speaking as loud as our words. Jake and I had been through so much together that we never felt any tension.

"Jake?" I finally spoke up as we neared my house and my awaiting embarrassment.

"Yeah?" he asked taking his eyes off the road for a second to look me in the eyes before returning his gaze.

"I just don't want to dwell in speaking to Charlie about our relationship, okay? I would rather not be embarrassed especially since it's you. He's always more comfortable with your family."

"Bella," Jake groaned, "Live a little will you? I'm sure that Charlie probably won't tell anything embarrassing. We'll probably just eat dinner and watch the game. Who's playing tonight anyway?"

"Giants and the Yankees," I replied automatically. Charlie had been excited about this game for what seemed like weeks. The two were rivals and Charlie was always a Giants fan.

"This is going to be good. The Giants are going to put the Yankees in their rightful place," Jake said with a smirk, obviously he was a fan of the Giants too.

I didn't speak after that. Maybe since this game was such a big event, Charlie and Jake wouldn't gang up on me. I smiled at Jake as we finally got to my house.

Jake and I walked up to the door and Charlie immediately swung open the door. "Jake! How have you been? Are you here to watch the Giants kick some a—" Charlie looked at me then continued, "ass?"

"Hell yes I am," Jake said just as excited as Charlie was. "But also I wanted to tell you something." Jake paused to gain full affect before continuing. "Bella is now officially my girlfriend."

Charlie looked at Jake with a smile and then grinned at me like a maniac. "Jake you are one mighty lucky to get a girl such as Bella," said Charlie as he slapped Jake on the back in congratulations.

Jake smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and kissed him quickly, which made Charlie even more excited. "Now Bella I hope that you will never abuse Jake. He is a family friend and I don't want to have to put in jail," joked Charlie and all of us broke into hysterics. Twice in one day, I thought as I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Who's hungry?" I proposed and both hands shot up quickly. I took that as my cue to leave and get started on a feast fit for a king. I got out some fresh fist Charlie had caught the day before and marinated it quickly. I put the water on the stove to let it boil for the noodles.

"Bella," Charlie hesitated, coming in the kitchen after I had been cooking for ten minutes.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I'm happy for you, you know? But I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't think that Jake would ever leave you, but I'm not saying anything lasts and those that do are blessed. I just want to see you happy all right? After Edward left," I winced but I had to listen; it was a rare occasion that Charlie would ever express too many emotions, "it's like you just gave up and I will not allow myself to be of witness to that or let you subject yourself to such a vegetable state."

"Dad I know. I will try, I promise," I said as I gave him an encouraging smile. Charlie hugged me awkwardly and left out the room, the game almost about to start. Charlie was really something, I thought to myself. I don't know what I would ever do without him.

I finished dinner up quickly after that. It was fish mixed in with the pasta along with broccoli and some mushrooms. I put on some kind of special recipe sauce that I had gotten from Mom. I didn't know what it was called but this meal would probably be one of the greatest Charlie and maybe Jake, ever had.

I brought the meal on paper plates, knowing I would have to make a second trip to receive my own. "Here guys," I said giving a plate to each of them.

"Thanks," they said at the same time, still staring at the TV. Men, I thought as I rolled my eyes and returned to the kitchen to get my supper. I ate in silence, savoring the taste of every bite I took.

A commercial came on and Charlie said, "Bella that was amazing. I haven't tasted something this good since…well, ever." Hah! I knew it.

"Bella this was really good. I have to force you to make it more often at my house," said Jake as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me up from my position on the floor to next to him.

"Well thank you," I said looking at Charlie to see his reaction. Apparently he didn't seem to mind because first, the game was back on and second, well, it was Jake. Jake put his arm around me casually, knowing Charlie wouldn't say anything and even kissed me in the hair. It used to be cold, I thought absently. I quickly shook that away though and fixed my eyes on the game.

The game was finished, and I'll give you one guess on who won. The Giants. Charlie was completely ecstatic. This was probably one of the best days since _they_ left. When I was happier. I really shouldn't think about _them_. It is wrong and I was truly happy with Jake with me. I guess I needed more time to heal.

"Well I think I'm going to head out. I have to make sure that Billy's all right," said Jake, standing up and taking me up with him.

"Bye Jake! Say hello to Billy for me," Charlie called on our way out.

I clung to Jake as he made his way to the door. "Do you have to go?" I asked Jake as he looked at me with a sad smile.

"Sorry Bella but I've been slacking in my shifts lately and I have to take night shift tonight. I promise I'll see you tomorrow though," said Jake, tenderly kissing me on the lips. I hugged Jake tight, before letting him go into the night. There, he disappeared.

I sighed again. I was beginning to hate to be alone, I thought with despair. It's like I needed someone twenty-four, seven. Was I needy? Maybe but I needed to be strong. I couldn't make Jake stay; he had a responsibility to carry out.

I went upstairs after saying goodnight to Charlie. Tonight I was too tired to take a shower so instead I brushed my teeth and got in my pajamas before crawling up into bed. I scrunched myself in a ball, my ritual if I was alone at night and stared out the window. It was always closed and locked now because of Victoria. And that fact was she scared me so much, perhaps another reason that I hated to be alone. The fact that Victoria could be waiting in the dark set me on edge every night before I went to sleep.

I was soon too tired to pay attention to every sound that was made. Finally I was able to shut my eyes and drift off into as much of a comfortable sleep as I could at least for tonight.


	3. New Friend

Don't do this ch

Okay third chapter but still I want more REVIEWS! Please? I only have two now and it's making me really sad. Anyways enjoy!

Krissy

Chapter 3: New Friend

I jerked up from my bed. It was a Monday and I hadn't heard my alarm clock go off. I looked at the clock, my eyes nearly bulging as I saw the numbers blinking, as if mocking me. What a way to start the morning, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I slammed down on the clock and ran to the bathroom, splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth and then hair quickly. I ran back to my room, putting on my clothes quickly, along with my socks and shoes, grabbed my bag and was out the door in mere seconds.

I was going to be late, I told myself as I raced down the streets at an unusually fast speed for me. Just watch when I crashed into a tree, I thought as I laughed to myself. I made it into the parking lot, and as I looked at the clock, I saw that I still had two minutes to spare. If I hurried, I would make it, I thought smiling to myself.

I spied a parking space that was closet to the buildings and made over to it quickly without being too unsafe. Right when I was about to take the parking spot, a car flashed in front of mine and slid into the space easily. I groaned in frustration, mentally cursing at the teenager but then I realized it was a girl I did not recognize and she was just as worried as I was.

I rolled down my window and asked, "You're probably new here. The office is that way to get your slip and schedule. Either way, I'm sorry to say, you're going to be late," I said with a sincere tone.

"Aww! This is my first day too. I'm sorry I took your parking spot, I didn't notice you until the last minutes," said the stranger, a look of apology on her face.

"That's all right, I was going to be later anyway. How about I show you to the office and get you to your first class?" I suggested which made the girl grin with appreciativeness.

"I would like that—" she paused, not knowing my name.

"—Bella," I answered for her.

"Thanks Bella, I'm Kiki," said Kiki as she walked along the sidewalk to where I was to park. I parked quickly and got out to stand with Kiki. "How late did you wake up?"

"About seven minutes ago," I replied as I chuckled. If I had a faster car like the—stop it Bella, I thought to myself. No more. "You?"

"About the same. Ten minutes," said Kiki as I walked her to the office. We both laughed together as we entered the office. "Hi I'm new here," Kiki announced making Mrs. Cope to look up from her romance novel surprised.

"Oh, you're the new student. Hold on; let me print your schedule out. I'm sure Bella will explain the rest to you since she transferred here last year," said Mrs. Cope as she handed Kiki her things and we quickly left. (AN: Is that her name? I don't remember and I couldn't find it in the book. If she has no name, I have just found a name for her!)

"Okay, let's see what do you have first?" I asked as I looked at her paper. She had many if not all my classes, I cheered mentally. I knew already that she was going to be a good friend. "Perfect!" I said as I looked at her excitedly, "You have all the same classes I do."

"That's great! Now I don't have to feel awkward about not knowing anyone."

"Now when we get in each class, you will have to get all the teachers to sign this slip of paper," I explained pointing at the paper, "And some might try to announce your arrival to the whole class."

Kiki groaned, having the same reaction I did. Kiki and I quickly walked the rest of the way to our room and when we opened the door, we interrupted Mr. Berty's lecture for English. I apologized quickly, sitting down in a desk that had an empty seat next to it.

"Okay class we have a new student here today. Her name is Kierstin—" started Mr. Berty.

"—Kiki," Kiki she interrupted, correcting the name. Kiki easily made her way over to the seat next to mine. Mr. Berty ignored Kiki's act and greedily went on with his lesson.

Everything seemed to go by so fast until Kiki and I were finally at lunch with our trays of food. We were at _their_ table because it seems like everyone is afraid of _them_. I didn't mind though as long as I didn't think about it too long.

"Well I must say, you have made these past few classes bearable," said Kiki as she started to eat her food. I nodded my head in thanks and focused on my apple and orange juice. Should I eat lunch today or not, I contemplated with myself. I guess I should, I thought as I took a bite of the apple.

The rest of the day went by faster than usual, considering Kiki and I had group projects in the rest of our classes and ended up being partners in every single one of them. In fact, as we got outside we were laughing; well more like I was laughing at her.

Mike had asked her out and I told her how hard it was for me to get him to lay off before he actually got the picture. Thank God Mike had directed his gaze elsewhere, I thought.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Kiki in a angry voice, trying to contain her laughter, "He seems like he's a boy. Am I going to be nagged by him the whole year?"

"Well probably and then he might follow you to college too," I hinted with a laugh as Kiki groaned.

"Thanks a lot Bella. What a friend you are," Kiki said stomping off to her car. Before she got in though, she waved to me, a smile on her face and sped out of the parking lot.

I shook my head and smiled to myself. Kiki was really a wonderful person to hand out with. Right then, I felt a buzzing in my pocket. It was probably Jake I thought as I picked up the phone and said, "Yes Jake?" (AN: I don't think that Bella has a cell phone in the books but I got her one so live with it lol…)

"Hey Bella how was your day?" asked Jake, probably lounging on his couch and watching some TV. Oh and I could forget that he probably had snack piled high next to him.

"Good. I made a new friend. Her name is Kiki and she's new at my school. She's really nice and funny. I wish you could meet her. Maybe I'll invite her to the beach Saturday and we can meet up with the pack," I advised as I started my car and carefully pulled out.

"Yeah, all right. No signs of bad weather on the weekends here," said Jake in his usual happy voice.

"Are you going to be able to come over today or can I come over?" I asked in an excited voice.

"Sorry Bella, I'm working again," answered Jake in a miserable tone. I knew he didn't want to be away from me as much as I did him. It was like we were joined together at the hip.

"All right then," I answered, hearing the disappointment in my own voice. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I decided today it would be easier to hang up. A day without Jake was so hard, I thought to myself as I contemplated what I was going to do to keep myself busy at home.

I got home and immediately started the dinner, making a pork tenderloin with some rice and asparagus. It was easy enough but it would mean that I would have to sit and wait and I wasn't going to stand that.

I did chores around the house, finished my homework and other simple tasks before dinner was finally ready. By that time Charlie was home and I had already made a plate for him in my boredom.

I took some for me, piled the plate as low as I could without alerting Charlie I wasn't eating enough food. I ate my food quickly in the living room with Charlie, trying to distract myself from my thoughts.

"Charlie I'm going to go to bed; I'm tired," I stated and yawned for affect.

"All right, Bella. Have a nice sleep," Charlie responded without looking up from his game. I quickly ran up the stairs, washed my face, and brushed my teeth before getting into bed and immediately going to sleep.

At least tomorrow I was going to see Kiki was the last thought I had before I slipped into sleep.


	4. The Dream

Don't do this ch

I really like this chapter and I'm proud to say that I've finally updated this story! YAY! Anywyas I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! I love the comments.

Love,

Krissy

Chapter 4: The Dream

There was darkness all around me. Every which way I turned, it seemed in darkened, if that was possible. I ran, tripping over everything in my path. Finally I found a sliver of light and I ran desperately toward it.

Jake was there, holding his arms out to me. He was smiling in such a way that it made my heart melt. But it seemed as if he wasn't looking at me. I turned around and saw Kiki behind me, staring right up at Jake mesmerized.

I turned to Jake, worried, and tried going to him but he side stepped out of the way and continued towards Kiki. They embraced, kissed and then vanished. I was in the dark abyss again.

I saw another glow; this time it felt foreboding. I went towards it unsure to find fire. That's when I saw _her _hair. Victoria, I thought as I stumbled backwards. She only laughed, finding me amusing and advanced towards me with an evil smile. I screamed as her hand scorched my neck.

"No!" I cried, my hands going to my neck. I was breathing deeply and shaking uncontrollably. I looked around and sighed with relief when I saw that it was only my room. I looked at my window; I had gotten paper and taped it around the edges. I preferred not to know what was out there or what was looking in.

By now, Charlie knew better than to run in here and ask what happened. I had nightmares every night; sometimes they were the same, other times more frightening. This one was different and it scared me even more than Victoria herself.

Jake and Kiki. They were together. I had never asked if Jake imprinted but I was always so sure that his feelings for me made me his imprint. I tried to think of them together as only a nightmare; it was a coincidence but I couldn't help but feel that I knew better.

I couldn't introduce them, I realized with a sigh. Finally, I was able to get a new friend and I couldn't even introduce her to my boyfriend just because of some fantasy dream.

I woke up once again and it seemed as if my dream was more engraved in my mind than ever. I shook my head, as if that could get rid of all my problems or at least make them disappear if only for a little while.

I trudged to the bathroom, as was my daily routine and quickly took a shower. I needed a longer one than usual as I took thirty minutes instead of twenty. I needed to relax or forget; right now I was willing to do anything.

I was already dressed and I already knew Charlie had left for work. He was leaving for a fishing trip this weekend with Billy and wouldn't be back until Tuesday. It was longer than usual but I didn't mind. Alone time was always bearable when Jake with me.

I sighed and knew that I would need to leave if I expected to get to school on time. It was below thirty degrees and it rained it would snow. I knew it wouldn't last. I had just stepped outside my house when I felt a big rain drop on my cheek. I flinched instinctively then let out a loud groan; just my luck.

I drove to school slowly, careful not to skid on the now slippery pavement. Finally as I approached school I saw a motorcycle. Oh no, I thought with horror. The motorcycle was Jake's.

I parked and quickly got out of the car. I ran over to Jake's bike, slipping and falling on the concrete before reaching him. "Hi Bella!" Jake said as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

I was too caught up in my dream. For some reason it just felt too real. "Jake you have to leave," I said with worry and agony on my face. I was so close to tears.

"Why—Bella what's wrong?" Jake asked his hand resting on my cheek as a comfort. It didn't help. The only thing that would keep me at ease was if Jake left. Now.

"Nothing. Leave. I promise I'll see you after school. Charlie is leaving today for his trip with Billy. Please. I need you to go," I said in a rush pulling Jake towards his motorcycle.

"Bella please just explain to me. What's going on?" Jake asked then realization dawned on his expression, "Is Victoria back?"

"No," I shook my head with a shudder, "I can't explain. Please just to be on the safe side. I need you to leave.

"Hi Bella!" I heard Kiki call. I closed my eyes and knew it was all over. She was here and she was going to tear me away from everything I ever loved.

I opened my eyes to look at Jake's expression. His eyes were locked on her behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut once more, trying to make this terrible dream go away; it didn't.

The hurt and pain that could easily be seen in my face. The tears were welling up and close to the brim. My throat was constricting so as to not let out a cry of pain.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jake and knew it was all over. I would step aside because the fact was, I really had no chance in getting between them. Kiki was Jake's imprint; nothing could break that bond. They were soul mates.

I blinked quickly to rid myself of tears, knowing that Jake hadn't caught my expression because he was so transfixed with Kiki. "Jake this is my best friend Kiki," I said in a small voice. He would only think that I was being shy. "Kiki this is my best friend Jake."

Jake looked at me then with bewilderment but didn't comment. "Hey," Jake said casually, holding out his hand.

"Hi yourself," Kiki said with the confidence I never knew she had. Well then again they were destined to be together. They should be the most comfortable around each other.

"Bella I actually wanted to know if you wanted to skip today? We could bring Kiki," Jake suggested and raised his eyebrows.

"Nah. I don't want any homework this weekend so I'm going to have to pass. Why don't you take Kiki though? She's knew and I'm sure she'll want to see the beaches in La Push," I said weakly, trying to cover it up.

"Is that okay with you?" asked Jake now only looking at me. I could only nod in response. "I guess if you don't mind Kiki," said Jake once again centering his attention at his future wife.

"Yeah. I would like that," Kiki said as she came closer to him. Jake gave her a helmet and got on the bike eagerly. Jake helped Kiki on and she held on to his waist tightly before they shot off towards La Push.

I took a deep breath and with it let out the tears I had been holding back.


	5. Surprise

Don't do this ch

OKAY! YAY I updated really quick! Well I hope you enjoy and MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!

Love,

Krissy

Chapter 5: Surprise

Jacob's POV (That morning)

I woke up with a huge grin on my face. It wasn't just a dream. Bella had finally caved into being my girlfriend. Charlie knew and now I was fully confident that I could stitch Bella back up.

I would surprise her today, I thought as I jumped to my feet and almost hit my head on the door. I agilely moved out of the way and into the hallway. I would have to get there before Bella so it would actually be a surprise. Plus it was going to snow today. I could feel it.

I took a shower quickly, washing my body and hair quickly before getting out and putting on shorts and a shirt for once. I sighed as the shirt clung too close but it was necessary so the humans wouldn't freak out.

I walked over to my bike, knowing full well I would get to Forks High faster than Bella. She always left late and knowing her, her driving would be slow because of the roads.

I started up my bike quickly and threw it into gear before tearing off into the streets. I couldn't wait to see the look on Bella's face. I knew she hated surprises but this one she would love and I bet I would get a kiss for it too.

I waited for Bella to get to school with impatience. Kids were looking at me strangely and took a wide berth around me but that was only to be expected, it was human instinct to avoid a monster.

I sighed but then my head snapped up as I heard Bella's truck rolling slowly down the street. Two minutes, give or take. Then Bella appeared and my world lit up once more. She hated the rain but it was already snowing. I waited as she got out of the car and looked up towards school.

Her head swiveled in my direction and she immediately froze before sprinting to me. She tripped and fell until she was in front of me with wild eyes. "Hi Bella," I said excitedly as I pecked her on the cheek. Bella didn't even react.

"Jake you have to leave," Bella exclaimed with anguish in her eyes. That one hurt but I let no emotions betray me. The sadness in her expression was so clear that it made me flinch towards her as if I could protect her.

"Why—Bella what's wrong?" I asked in concern as I lifted my palm to settle on her cheek. It was supposed to be a comfort but her expression never changed.

"Nothing. Leave. I promise I'll see you after school. Charlie is leaving today for his trip with Billy. Please. I need you to go," Bella said frantically pushing me towards my bike. Every word she said was like a stab to my heart; she was in so much pain. But why?

"Bella please just explain to me. What's going on?" I asked. What made her skin crawl? What made her this scared? Cullen but he was never coming back. Who else? Victoria, I realized as my eyes hardened. "Is Victoria back?"

"No," Bella said with a shake of her head and a shudder, violently racking through her body. It would have made me question her if she weren't such a horrendous liar. "I can't explain. Please just to be on the safe side. I need you to leave.

"Hi Bella!" I heard a girl call in front of me. I looked up and immediately caught the sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had wavy caramel brown hair and strange blue eyes that pierced me with only one look. She was athletic and fit with nice curves and sway. Oh shit, she was gorgeous.

Bella is your girlfriend, dumb ass, I tried to remind myself and possibly pull away but my eyes were locked on the woman who made her way almost tauntingly slow towards Bella and I.

"Jake this is my best friend Kiki," Bella stated in a shy voice, "Kiki this is my" boyfriend "best friend Jake." My head swiveled towards Bella in shock. Best friend? What's going on?

"Hey," I said anyway, holding out my hand casually.

"Hi yourself," Kiki said with the sexiest voice I had ever heard. Could she be anymore tempting, I asked myself. I wanted to kiss her. No. Down boy, I thought. You have Bella now.

"Bella I actually wanted to know if you wanted to skip today? We could bring Kiki," I suggested scrutinizing her carefully blank expression; nothing was shown.

"Nah. I don't want any homework this weekend so I'm going to have to pass. Why don't you take Kiki though? She's knew and I'm sure she'll want to see the beaches in La Push," Bella said in a small voice again but I hardly noticed her because I was looking back at Kiki.

"Is that okay with you?" I inquired, my gaze once again resting on her. She nodded only too quickly and it sickened me to think that I was really excited to be going out with Kiki alone "I guess if you don't mind Kiki," I said with one more look at Kiki.

"Yeah. I would like that," Kiki said as she came closer to me. I had the urge to grab her by the waist and just hold her but I kept myself at bay. I had to resist for Bella. Instead I grabbed an extra helmet and got on the bike in anticipation.

I helped Kiki on the bike before she wrapped her arms snuggly around my waist. I growled low so that Kiki or Bella didn't hear and shot off towards La Push. I couldn't wait to spend some alone time. Although I didn't have time to wave goodbye to Bella, I knew she wouldn't mind.

I drove at a fast pace, to the excitement of Kiki. Bella used to complain when she didn't know how to ride a motorcycle but now that she does, she drive just as fast as I do. She claimed that it was exhilarating and I could all but agree with her.

Kiki in back of me, holding me around my waist, made me feel important and loved. Never in my life had I felt this way before but I would not let Bella get hurt again especially by me.

Then again why did Bella want me to leave so urgently? She was so frantic and hurt, her gaze forever brandishing me. It looked like she was losing Cullen again. I remember the memory Sam gave me that day he left her in the forest. If he ever came back, I would kill him, I vowed. But of course I would need Bella's consent. I don't know what she would do if I killed him or vice versa. There was always the fact that leeches were stronger than werewolves.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Kiki as I turned off onto a dirt path.

"First Beach. It's a little overcast but at least it's not raining. Maybe you'll be able to meet some of my friends," I suggested.

"Yeah. I would like that," replied Kiki as her arms tightened around me. I let out another low growl and I'm sure that Kiki could feel the reverberations from my back. I felt her shiver in response.

It didn't take long for me to get to Sam and Emily's house. I knew everyone would be there for lunch. Emily was the best cook I had ever known and she made enough for all the guys to stuff themselves.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket as I parked my bike in front of Sam and Emily's house. I ignored it and led Kiki into the house. "Everybody listen up!" I yelled over the talking and waited until they all quieted. "This is Kiki one of Bella's friends. Kiki these guys," I heard a growl from Leah and then added, "and ladies are Paul, Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, and the others are probably out some where." AN…I know that Leah and Seth don't transform until the third book but just go with it.)

"Hi," Kiki said with a dazzling smile that left me breathless. When I looked around for everyone's approval they all smiled at me with knowing smiles. What? I thought as my phone buzzed again in my pocket.

"I'll be right back. I have to take this call," I whispered in Kiki's ear as she shivered. I smiled at her reaction before leaving out the front door.

"Hello?" I questioned on the other line?

"Hi Jake," I heard Bella's soft voice.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I want to break up," Bella said her voice cracking.

"Why? We just became official yesterday," I complained but really I was so hopeful that I would get my chance to be with Kiki.

"I made a mistake. I'm not ready for a relationship yet," Bella stated in a broken voice.

"Are you all right?" I asked concerned.

Bella paused before answering in a shaky voice, "Yeah. Of course. I just tripped and fell."

"All right Bella. I'll see you later," I said in a hurry to get off the line.

Bella didn't answer so instead I hung up the phone and ran back into the house and to Kiki. I hoped that she would become my girlfriend soon.


	6. Stormy Nights

All right so I haven't update in a while. I'm sooooo sorry! I really love you all so I posted this chapter! I may post another. I really have some ideas flowing. So let me know what you think. Here it is!

Love,

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 6: Stormy Nights

Bella's POV

It was happening all over again. My heart squeezed with pain, as the hole got bigger, bigger than it was before. What did I do to deserve this, I asked myself. Was love always like this? Surely love sometimes worked out for other people.

Not for me, I thought bitterly. I wasn't normal. I was plain. I was so unimportant. But I was so glad to see Jake happy. He would have never reached that level with me, such damaged goods.

I struggled to breathe as I tried to hold back more tears. If Jake saw you, he would blame himself, I thought. This is what stopped me from going truly back to my zombie state. I loved Jake too much to let him see me like that again. Plus Charlie would kill me.

Charlie. What would he think when he found out? Would he get mad like he did with Edward or would he feel sorry for me and just let Jake go? Hopefully the latter, I thought.

I covered my head with my covers. My lights were already turned off, it was already late, and it was now currently raining. In fact it wasn't just raining, it was a storm with thunder and lightning. What a lovely day, I thought to myself. A perfect day, it portrays my feelings perfectly.

I got up to look out the window. Perhaps looking at the brief flashes of light would help me get my mind off of Jake and Kiki. I had already told Jake that I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore because I knew I would just be holding him down and he would never actually break up with me.

Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe I should move back in with Rene. Then I would be able to escape these memories, this pain that I was plagued with every single day. Charlie would take it hard of course and Jake would literally lock me up until I agreed to stay and then question me why I was leaving.

I sighed. Everything was so complicated. I saw a flash near the forest but it was not from the lightning. Was it Victoria to avenge her mate, James? Maybe it was Alice or Emmett, maybe they missed me just as much I missed them. Or maybe by some fat chance, it was Edward just checking up on me to see if I did anything stupid or reckless. Or maybe it really was just the storm.

I couldn't decide, my thoughts were muddled. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Now that my life was over. My moon had taken my heart while my sun was turned in another direction. There was no light in my direction, everything was black.

How was I ever going to find my way now? The other stars in the sky were not bright enough to light the way. I sighed and trudged back to my bed. I should sleep. I had to be ready when Jake came tomorrow. He probably already asked Kiki to be his girlfriend and he wants to tell me all about it. I would need my rest if I was going to get through that. I must be brave, I thought, my last thought, before I fell into a restless sleep.

Jacob's POV

Everything was perfect. Kiki never left my side, everyone liked her even Leah, and I was pretty confident that if I asked her to be my girlfriend she would say yes.

Kiki was so beautiful. Bella would have loved to see this. She would love to see everyone having a great time. She wasn't here though and we just broke up. Why was it so sudden? Did she know how I looked at Kiki? Did she know that instant that I imprinted on her friend?

"Hi Jake," Kiki whispered in my ear. Shivers ran up my body as my mind went blank.

"Hey," I said seeming to be at a loss for words.

"Come on. Everyone's going to first beach. We're going to have a bonfire and music. It will be fun," Kiki insisted holding out her hand for me to take.

"Sure, sure. Let me just change first. This shirt has been annoying me all day," I said as I went into Sam's room. He wouldn't mind if I borrowed a tank top. I had to be modest I guess. Plus I didn't know whether Kiki would get mad if I wore no shirt. Maybe she wouldn't be comfortable with me shirtless.

I came back out and found Kiki already waiting for me by the door…well I heard her. I walked over to Kiki and took her hand and led her out the door. It looked like it was going to be a storm tonight, I thought as I smelt the air.

"Look at the clouds! Do you think that it will rain?" Kiki asked with excitement.

"It will do much more than that," I answered more to myself than Kiki.

We walked for a while before we found the bonfire and everyone else circling it. The music was pounding as all the girls swayed their hips to the music, their imprints were too eager to follow. I hope Kiki would dance too.

"Dance with me!" Kiki said and I smiled as my prayers were answered. I was happy to oblige. Let's see what Kiki could do.

She was amazing. Perfect. She definitely knew what to do. She swayed her hips with mine in perfect sync to the music. She looked only at me with those piercing gray eyes.

"Hey Kiki?" I asked my voice husky.

"Yeah?" she questioned her eyes still trained on me. Just then thunder cracked and lightning lighted the sky quickly after. It was raining.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked over the roar of the ocean and the rain.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kiki said with a smug smile as she looked at my now see through shirt, clinging to my body. I gently tilted Kiki's chin up and bent down to give her a rough kiss.

Kiki happily conceded as she through her arms around my neck to bring us closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up so that I wouldn't have to bed down anymore. Kiki just wrapped her legs around my waist.

I pulled away and rested my head against hers as I tried to steady my breathing. "I think we better go before we catch a cold," I suggested and before she could say anything, we were off down the path.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" asked Kiki in a whisper.

"What about your parents?" I asked, scared shitless for the first time about first impressions. I had to make sure her parent's loved me. I would be around a lot more often.

"I'll tell them I'm at Bella's," Kiki answered. Bella, I thought. I wonder how she was holding up. This was one of the first times we hardly saw each other. Plus she was afraid of thunder and lightning.

"All right," I agreed all too quickly. Billy was gone with Charlie so we would have the house to ourselves. It would be a nice change.

While Kiki called her mom, I changed once again to basketball shorts and threw off my shirt. I wondered to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kiki. I turned on the TV and pulled Kiki closer to me. She must be freezing in those wet clothes, I thought.

I should have offered clothes, I thought scolding myself, and a shower. I quickly got up, fished for a big shirt and some shorts and then got a towel for her shower. "The shower's down the hall. Take as long as you want."

Kiki smiled and walked down the hall. I should call Bella and ask her how she's doing.

I dialed her number and waited for the rings. "Hello?" asked Bella groggily.

"Sorry Bella. Did I wake you?" I asked worried.

"Of course not," Bella answered instantly. She was lying.

"Are you holding up? You know, with the storm I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. The power went out a little while ago but other than that, everything's been good," Bella reported. It was like this was her job. I knew that she did do this a lot though.

"All right Bella. Be safe. I'll see you bright and early in the morning," I promised.

"Mhm Jake," Bella answered and hung up. So distant, I thought as Kiki made her way back over to me.

"I'm kind of tired Jake," Kiki said as she yawned.

"You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch," I said as I got up to show her to my room. I pulled the covers down so that Kiki could get in and I tucked her in. Kiki shivered from the cold.

"Jake warm me up for a while," Kiki insisted with a pout. Oh how I wanted to. I would love to. I would do it, I thought against my better judgment. She was after all my life now.

I nodded and got into the bed with her. She instantly hugged me around the waist. "Do you want to go to bed or play games?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both?" Kiki asked.

"Oh all right. How about if I stay here with you, you will promise to go to sleep so that we aren't so close. As much as I would love it, I really have known you for one day," I said.

"Fine," Kiki pouted in the cutest way. I laid there for a while, not saying anything until I grabbed Kiki and let her head rest on my bicep. Kiki smiled and closed her eyes. This was how it should be.

"Good night," I whispered as I kissed Kiki on the forehead.

"G'night," Kiki said as she kissed me on the lips quickly. She did that on purpose, I thought with a growl. Kiki shivered once before slipping towards unconsciousness and me soon after.


End file.
